Cenamus Songfics
by ladyknights104
Summary: This is exactly what the title says it is. WARNING: WRITTEN BY AN ANIME NUT BOYXBOY SLASH YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Cena/Sheamus Cenamus
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! Now I decided to write some song fics for Cenamus! Now just a heads up most of these songs are originally in Japanese but I'll put the English lyrics up and the romanji (anime nut). Enjoy**

Song 1: Monochrome no Kiss (Monochrome Kiss) by SID

_The monochrome blows  
_

_Through our colorless encounter.  
_

_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_(deai ni iro wa nakute_

_MONOKURO fukinukeru_

_itami goto kimi yudanemashou)_

To Stephen, John was much more than a simple friend. Sometimes the Irishman found it odd, they used to be rivals but now they have a very...interesting friendship. They could talk to each other without worry of being judged, share their grievances, and have each others trust. It was almost inevitable...

_The unforgiving autumn,  
_

_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes  
_

_While your cool fingers still beckon me_

_(kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru  
_

_yousha nai aki ga kite  
_

_suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni)_

At first Stephen thought that these feelings were just from good friendship, or such. He would find himself daydreaming about being in the arms of the Cenation leader and even other things that for a while he wouldn't even admit to himself. But who could blame the poor guy? Frankly John Cena, as it seemed, should just wear a sign that says 'hug me'. But over time Stephen realized that he felt more than the usual friend-friend admiration, but instead it formed into dare he say it _attraction. _

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
_

_the troublesome, icy me  
_

_and toy around with me with a kiss_

_(toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
_

_yasashiku sukutte  
_

_uwakuchibiru de asobu)_

Stephen, as proud as he was, could admit that sometimes he would lose. After all, didn't that happen to everyone from time to time? But still...those times when he and Big Show had been bitter enemies before TLC when he had been in a match and Big Show came out to interfere, he had honestly thought that he was on his own. But he's beaten the giant before, so he could probably do it again even with the classic-Florida-dirt-bag Dolph Ziggler around, probably. But luckily for him John Cena came to his aid and they were able to make Big Show and Ziggler hurt. Stephen had to admit...when he and John hugged right then and there he felt his heart flutter. Hell sometimes it seems that any physical contact with the other man made butterflies appear in his stomach.

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
_

_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
_

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
_

_Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

_(sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
_

_tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
_

_dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
_

_futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru) _

Stephen tried to hide his love for his friend, he really did. Although...he did have a hard time coping with it when John was having a thing with AJ Lee, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew that John and AJ didn't do _it_, then again everyone did. But Vickie just had to go and bark up that tree. But he didn't want to interfere with John's feelings for fear of losing the relationship he already had with the Boston-born wrestler. So as long as John was happy, he was happy. But when he found out that AJ had double-crossed John by pushing him off a ladder costing him the Ladders match at TLC his skin turned almost as red as his hair. He actually had half a mind to go and tell the 'witch' off but decided against it, it would just stir up some crap that could be used against him and John, and that was the last thing they both needed. When they talked afterwards John had seen how angry Sheamus was and (much to both of their surprise) John embraced the Irishman. Stephen had frozen in place at the contact, unsure of what to do. He had no idea what it meant, but in the end decided that it was just a friendly hug. It's not like they hadn't done that before. He of course hugged the other man back, for a long time. Stephen wanted it to stay like that forever, but time just wasn't in his favor. But before John let go Stephen could have sworn he felt a pair of warm lips press against the side of his neck. Before he could even ask Cena had hurried out, his face as a red as a cherry.

_How many nights  
_

_Did I come to love since then?  
_

_In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe_

_(are kara ikura ka yoru  
_

_suki ni mo narimashita  
_

_izon no umi iki mo wasurete)_

_Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth  
_

_In the art of knowing when to quit  
_

_I dislike your conceited kisses_

_(muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite  
_

_hiki kiwa no bigaku  
_

_tokuige na kisu kirau)_

The small unknown kiss had driven Stephen crazy in questioning. Was it even a kiss or did it just happen? He had become so frustrated to the point where he actually wanted to pull his hair out. But instead of doing that he took out his frustrations in the ring, where he worked best. Not that anyone noticed, he usually was an aggressive fighter. He had been meaning to ask John about the unknown kiss but every time he went to his voice would catch in his throat for a moment before he changed the subject, like after he had been _trying _to explain the characters of Father Ted to John but then brought up what had been going on with him and AJ. Sure he had been wondering that but he wanted to ask John about the _other _thing. Sure the feeling of John's breath on his ear was enough to set him on but what John had actually said to him made it hard for him to control his facial expressions. Thank god John had been kidding...Stephen didn't know what he would've done if they were true.

_Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already  
_

_What words will slip out of your room?  
_

_Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
_

_Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles_

_(hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete  
_

_dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no  
_

_midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?  
_

_egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru)_

_When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
_

_You won't be around anymore  
_

_I won't need you anymore_

_(tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa  
_

_kimi wa mou inai  
_

_watashi wa mou iranai)_

Soon enough Stephen began to feel a want, a _need _for John, a need that kept him up past the very stroke of midnight until he took care of his little problem. He couldn't keep these feelings to himself, but he couldn't think of anyone to tell. So in a way he confessed to the moon, because the moon can keep any secret. It was almost funny, but it helped lift some of the burden off his chest.

_Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
_

_Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
_

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
_

_Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain_

_(sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
_

_tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
_

_dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
_

_sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru)_

One night John invited Stephen into his hotel room for a chat and maybe some drinks. Stephen felt pretty happy around John, so why would he say no? So they talked and even had a few drinks before, on accident, Stephen asked John about the unknown kiss. John had blushed like a school girl and began stuttering like he was trying to hide something. John had even tried to change the subject but seeing how Stephen already brought it up he wasn't going anywhere until he got his answer, the Irish people are known for being stubborn. Long story short it turned out that John had been in the same dilemma as Stephen, only he took a bit more initiative. At first John thought Stephen would hate him and leave him so that's why he never said anything. But the results were just the opposite...

_Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss_

_(yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de)_

Stephen leaned over and gave John a hesitant but tender kiss. John responded almost immediately, pouring more passion into the kiss. They were both so caught up in the moment that Stephen barely even noticed it when John pushed him back onto the bed, resting himself between Stephen's legs. They broke away from the kiss for air and stared at each other for several minutes, unsure of what to think. They loved each other and they wanted to be together, that's all that mattered. So Stephen pulled John down for another long kiss.

_The moon illuminates our final night_

_(irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru)_

That night John showed just how much he loved Stephen, the moon as their only witness.

_**~END~**_

**Now the next one is going to be AU so bear with me. If you've never hear this version of the song oh my god look it up it is BEAUTIFUL! **

Song 2: Lacrimosa, sung by Kalafina

_Joining harmoniously in the dark  
_

_Despair and the future  
_

_The moonlight that exposes my sorrow  
_

_Shines coldly_

_(kurayami no naka de mutsumi au  
_

_zetsubou to mirai wo  
_

_kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari  
_

_tsumetaku terashiteta)_

Every night they would meet like this, with John sneaking out of his room in the castle to meet his beloved by the river in the moonlight. All day John had to meet with several princesses because his father, the King, wanted him to have a noble queen by his side when he became ruler of the land. While these princesses were very beautiful, none of them compared to his beloved. The princesses had beauty but they didn't have the brains to back it up, but his beloved was smart, cunning, strong, and was blessed with the beauty of an angel.

_With the secret you gave me as a companion  
_

_I proceed into the silence of the blue night_

_(kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni  
_

_aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku)_

He quickly made his way through the woods, relying only on the light of the moon to lead his way, for lighting a torch would set off the guards. He made his way to a small clearing with a small river with smooth pebbles as its shore. The moonlight reflected off the water and the fireflies sitting in the beautiful water lilies floating in the water were a lot like lanterns. The fireflies not resting in the water lilies made it look like the stars had come down to dance. He saw his beloved crouched down by the water petting the head of a seemingly tame duck and her babies. The light of the fire flies reflected off his beloved's pale skin and fiery red hair making it look like a picture of a fairy tale.

_Lacrimosa  
_

_Broken and vanishing into the distance  
_

_I want to love this dazzling world once more  
_

_I hide my dreams within my eyes  
_

_Until my tainted heart  
_

_Receives falling tears_

_(Lacrimosa  
_

_tooku kudakete kieta  
_

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai  
_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite  
_

_yogoreta kokoro ni  
_

_namida ga ochite kuru made)_

John took a little time to gaze at his beloved happily before speaking. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He said in a low whisper.

His beloved jerked his head towards his way, but smiled and relaxed when he saw who it was. "Every time I come here I feed the ducks so they always swarm me. They must really like bread and gruel."

His beloved stood up and faced John. John's beloved was dressed as peasant, for he was just that, and stood at a staggering 6'4". His skin was as pale as the purest of milks which went perfectly with his red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was absolutely perfect in John's eyes. John walked over to his beloved and embraced him giving him a slow and passionate kiss. His beloved returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around John's neck. When his lungs were about to burst John pulled back from the kiss to gaze deeply into his beloved's eyes.

"How was your day, my lovely Stephen?" John asked sweetly.

His beloved, a peasant man by the name of Stephen Farrelly, sighed and rested his head on John's shoulder. "It was tiring, as usual. You would think that people would consider pit fighting as a slave crime, but seeing how they pay us I guess you can't call it that."

John's beloved Stephen worked as a 'pit fighter', which is when they throw two guys in a pit and see who walks out. The winner gets paid some money and these fights are held almost every day. Men and woman fight in it mainly for extra money or if they desperately need the coin for extra food during winter. But you had to be crazy and desperate to even step foot in that pit. The fights usually get really dirty and bloody and there are some cases where one of the competitors would die before they get to the healer. Luckily for Stephen his own mother is the healer, but the ingredients she needs for her medicines cost money so Stephen would fight in the pit to get that money. Stephen didn't want to be some farmer that gets paid a penny for back-breaking work, plus he loved a good fight. His mother charged a lot less than the traditional doctors did so the people of the town relied on her for medical treatment. In other words without her there would be even more poverty. John held Stephen closer to him and rested his cheek on his beloved's head.

"Well if they ever hurt you more than you can handle...I'll mess them up so badly they won't even know what hit them."

John felt his beloved chuckle. "Yeah...I know you will. Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble, John."

Now it was John's turn to chuckle. "Please...sneaking out here just to see you would already get me into more trouble than if I rearranged some guy's face." He took his beloved's face in his hands and touched their noses together. "But I'm willing to take the risk."

They smiled at each other and shared another long kiss together, unaware of the danger that hung in the air or the event going on in the castle John had left that would change the life of the kingdom forever.

_A phantom carriage parts the darkness  
_

_On its way to where there is light  
_

_The trap known as dreams  
_

_Lures us into the inferno_

_(maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake  
_

_hikari no aru hou he  
_

_yume to iu wana ga bokutachi wo  
_

_homura he izanau)_

John, surrounded by his advisers looked down upon the coffin that contained his father's body with a face mixed with remorse, regret, and even a little anger. The night he had sneaked out to see his beloved Stephen his father had been murdered in his sleep. His body was discovered by a servant who came to serve him breakfast in the morning only to find a lacerated body with multiple stab wounds covered in blood. John hadn't returned until that morning, right before the panicked servants went to check on him to see if he was still alive. But while he was still alive his room had been ransacked, which meant the murderer of his father had intended to take his life as well. His excuse to not being in his room when the murderer came was that he decided to take a walk in the woods and had fallen asleep listening to the night birds, which was believable because he was known to lounge in the grass in the heat of the sun from time to time. The whole kingdom had been ordered to come here for the funeral of the king, so his beloved Stephen was there too. He lifted his gaze from his father's coffin to the crowd, searching for his beloved in hopes that his face would relieve some of the pain he felt within himself. On the right, in the middle surrounded by people a little shorter than him, he found his beloved looking at him with a saddened face filled with pity and even a little regret. They locked eyes and stared at each other for the entire ceremony, which John was grateful for because without his beloved he might have not been able to take all the emotions going through his mind. As soon as the ceremony John was whisked away by his advisers so he wasn't able to see his beloved leave.

_To the merciless gods above the sky  
_

_No cry will get through  
_

_Lacrimosa..._

_(sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa  
_

_donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai  
_

_Lacrimosa...)_

"You can't do that to me!" John yelled at his head adviser, his voice echoing off the walls of the court room.

The head adviser Paul Heyman, leaned forward in his chair and to coldly glare at the prince. "Actually, I believe I can. As your head adviser I'll do what I decide is best for your safety."

"By locking me in my room?! I hardly think that would keep me safe from an assassin!"

"We would have guards stand by at all times. We need to protect you from the mysterious assassin at least until your coronation."

"That won't work! If they were able to murder my father they sure as hell could take down two guards easily!" John rarely swore, and usually when he does he's just using it for a joke and not because he's angry.

Even so, Paul Heyman didn't budge. "Then we'll get more guards and hire someone if we have to. The bottom line is you are not leaving your room until I say otherwise." He waved some guards over. "Now we're finished here so I'll have these two gentlemen escort you to your chambers, for the sake of your _safety. _Also, just in case..."

John jumped when he felt his hands being pulled behind his back and cold metal cuffs bind his hands together. He tried to fight it, but the guards just restrained him even more. "What the HELL are you doing? Let go of me!"

He looked back at Paul Heyman to see a devilish grim on the large man's face. "Don't think I don't know about your fighting spirit, this is just to make sure you don't run away to see your little _friend._"

John glared at Paul Heyman and yelled various curses at the man before being dragged out of the court room.

_Let us become firewood that has been burnt until we are hollow  
_

_And burn that sky until it is no more_

_(bokura wa moesakaru takigi tonari  
_

_itsuka sono sora wo yaki tsuku sou)_

'How does Paul Heyman know about Stephen?' John thought as the guards pushed him along the hallway. 'The only way he could know about him is if he watched me all the time, not even my father knew about Stephen! Come to think of it I didn't see him at my father's funeral...'

John's eyes became wide as something clicked in his mind. He remembered hearing his father talking about how Paul Heyman used to be aligned with the prince from their rival kingdom. Could it be possible that Heyman is aiding their assassins against him? He didn't want to wait around to find out. He doubled over in a coughing fit making the guards drop their grip of him and ask him if he was alright. Before they could even blink he head butted one and hit the other one where it hurts. He jumped up and was able to get his hands in from of him once again. He grabbed the keys from one of the guards and unlocked himself. The one he head butted was out cold so he locked the one that wasn't quite asleep to a bar on one of the windows nearby. By this time the sun had begun to set. He quickly ran to his room and without even bothering to check if someone was on the walkway of the castle wall that was beneath his window he jumped down accidentally stuck his landing on some guy. The other guard a little ways away saw him and yelled something. John grabbed the fallen man's spear and ran at the guy yelling and jammed him in the gut with the butt of the spear. Without a second thought John ran and jumped of the wall. Before he hit the ground he jammed the sharp end of the spear into the dirt and landed on the handle, his weight causing it to snap but giving him a safe landing. He hear a bell go off, signaling everyone in the castle that a prisoner escaped. He knew what the guards would do if that happened. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the forest. He heard more yelling and a sharp noise from behind him. He dared to look back as flaming arrows began to descend onto the field. He made it behind a tree just in time before the arrows pierced the ground setting the grass on fire. Luckily for him most of the forest ground was dirt so if he went further in he would be generally safe from the flames. He looked back at his home one more time before sprinting in the woods to find his beloved. As he ran he dreaded of what might have happened to his beloved Stephen. If Heyman knew about him he would use his love for the peasant against him in order to get the way of his masters, whomever they may be.

_Lacrimosa  
_

_Fallen and born here  
_

_I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear  
_

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith  
_

_And remain on the face of this earth  
_

_To count the tearful days that pass_

_(Lacrimosa  
_

_koko ni umarete ochita  
_

_chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai  
_

_yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite  
_

_yogoreta chijou de  
_

_namida no hibi wo kazoete)_

When he finally made it to the river he doubled over panting. It was dark so he could barely see his own two feet.

"John?"

John looked up and saw his beloved Stephen once again sitting on the banks of the river, but he was looking at him with worry. Before Stephen could move John ran over to him and embraced him.

"Oh thank god you're safe!"

Stephen froze at first, but embraced John back. "John...what's wrong?"

John moved back a little and took his beloved Stephen's face in his hands, only this time in a more distressed manor. "Stephen...the adviser Heyman was the one who killed my father, I just know it! He used to be aligned with that other punk prince and now I think they're working together again. He wasn't able to kill me because I was with you, but now he knows about you. I don't know if he knows the extent of our relationship but I don't want to find out. Steph what I'm trying to say is...is..." he gulped a little. "I want you to run away with me, because if you stay here Heyman would hurt you and it would kill me to see you in that kind of pain. Please..."

_Lacrimosa  
_

_Fallen and born here  
_

_I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear  
_

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith  
_

_And remain on the face of this earth  
_

_To count the tearful days that pass_

_(Lacrimosa  
_

_koko ni umarete ochita  
_

_chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai  
_

_yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite  
_

_yogoreta chijou de  
_

_namida no hibi wo kazoete)_

Stephen looked at John with wide eyes for a moment before kissing him sweetly. "I'll go with you...but you have to promise me something John."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

Stephen looked at him seriously before speaking. "We have to return one day so that the kingdom won't be left to a tyrant."

John nodded. "Yes...we'll return and I'll take my place as king..." he smirked a little "...and you'll be my lovely queen."

They shared one last long kiss before they disappeared into the together.

**LOL AU-ness is AU. Now if there are any songs you want me to listen to and make a Cenamus songfic for just leave a review with the song name and artist and I'll look it up. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY KITTENS! I got a snow day today so I'll be able to bring this to you! Now a lovely reviewer by the name of RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 (what a name) requested that I did a special song so why not! Enjoy!**

Song 3: Sweet Spot by Flo Rida ft. Jennifer Lopez

_Let's hit the sweet spot away, way, way I, I'm ready to go, I want candy tonight Let's hit the sweet spot away, way, way I, I'm ready to go, I want candy tonight_

Stephen eyed the strange candy John had gotten for them that evening. Currently he and John had been dating (if you could call it that) for about a month and tonight they were just going to sit in his hotel room and hang out (reasoning behind this is because the last date they went on they had come across some girls who were called 'fujoshis', you don't want to know). John had gotten back from a candy store and he said he found something _special _for the two of them. Now generally Stephen has a pretty open mind about these things but he was just having a hard time just how special these things were supposed to be.

"Uh John...what exactly are these things supposed to be?" Stephen asked holding out the little box to his boyfriend.

John was still unloading some bags so he glanced over his shoulder from the other side of the room. "Oh they call them 'pocky' or something like that. Doesn't it say that on the box?"

_Yeah, I wanna take you back to my spot You can be the candy girl in my shop We both know what we craving, why not? Make tonight first class with no stop Girl you know, I run a love game, never __play__ uno You wanna leave, follow me to the 2 door_

"Well yeah I see that john but when you said 'special' I kind of assumed something else."

John turned and looked at Stephen with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "What, did you expect body chocolate?"

Stephen blushed and looked away from John, suddenly interested in a spot on the wall. John chuckled and joined his lover on the bed and laid on his stomach, with Stephen sitting criss-cross. "I'm just kidding! Now how about you let me tell you how I came across these things?"

Stephen grumbled a little, but nodded and waited for John to continue.

"Well, I was in the candy store and I came across this aisle with a bunch of Japanese candy in it and I saw some girls obsessing over the boxes of pocky. They recognized me and told me that I needed to try a bunch of stuff there, especially the pocky. I asked them what was it about the pocky that made them want and they said, and I quote, 'Because they're just that good and you can play the pocky game with someone you like' or something like that."

"What's they pocky game?"

"I'm getting to that. They told me that the pocky game is when two people put their mouth at the end of the same pocky stick and eat it, like that scene from "Lady and the Tramp" with the pasta, and whoever pulls away first loses."

_Rock __your__ culo, love it when you call me your papi chulo I got a thing for you, you got a thing for me Heard she kissed the milky way and bring to life your fantasies As we hit them up so make cool a Touch them to make the seas split 2 ways You're in love with that too girl, don't play I'm just waiting to hear you say  
_

Stephen looked at John with an almost comical smile on his face. So _that's _why John had gotten the 'special candy'. "Alright, let's play."

John looked at him seemingly puzzled.

"You know the pocky game." Stephen opened the box of pocky and took out one chocolate covered biscuit stick and stuck one end in his mouth. "You do want to play, right?"

John swallowed a little suppressing a squeak from escaping his mouth. For some reason when Stephen put the pocky in his mouth he had drastically increased in, dare he say it, being adorable. John didn't know how or why he thought that, he just did. So John sat up went along with Stephen and smiled biting down on the other end.

"Bring it on."

_Let's hit the sweet spot away, way, way I, I'm ready to go, I want candy tonight I gotta taste and I'm hooked on you for life My, oh my, hit the sweet spot tonight  
Yeah, I wanna hit the spot that gets you hot That makes you feel like everybody need to have it this week Baby just a hit, just speak, I got your candy Shawty Come around give it to you that deep Ooh, don't you get me started, hit the after party_

Stephen and John immediately began biting down on their end of the pocky stick. They had to admit the candy was actually pretty good, and on top of that neither of them wanted to lose this game. Soon enough they both finished and began kissing. At first it was soft and slow but it began to grow in hunger. John ran his tongue over Stephen's bottom lip and the Irishman happily granted him entrance to his wet cavern. Their tongue's fought for dominance as Stephen leaned back pulling John with him.

_All night, to a rave to freak that I take you home Make you moan, watch the throne And yeah mama I'm the king of these streets, gotta love it If you want it you can have it, no question Been a whole lot of rubber that I'm touching What you know about the candy I'm hustling, mustling Talking that Russian Bring it back like baby who you rushing I feel ready, now my talk is sweet nothings I'll be the first to give your body sweet justice So pack your luggage and let's let's..._

John pulled away from the kiss lingering and he began to kiss down Stephen's neck, occasionally sucking here and there making the Irishman moan. John pulled down Stephen's shirt to reveal his collar bone and began sucking on one spot, intending to leave a mark so that everyone would know that Stephen was his and his alone. Then all of the sudden Stephen started laughing.

_Let's hit the sweet spot away, way, way I, I'm ready to go, I want candy tonight, I gotta taste and I'm, hooked on you for life My, oh my, hit the sweet spot tonight  
Feel your guilty pleasure, come and get it tonight You gon' get it tonight, oh ah, oh ah Know what your body's craving baby I'ma bring you to life You gonn get it tonight, oh ah, oh ah Don't be shy, let me take you for a ride Know what your body's craving baby I'ma bring you to life You gonn get it tonight, oh ah, oh ah  
Let's hit the sweet spot away, way, way I, I'm ready to go, I want candy tonight I gotta taste and I'm, hooked on you for life My, oh my, hit the sweet spot tonight  
_

John looked up at Stephen confused and saw Stephen smirking at him.

"Hey John..."

"Yeah...?"

Stephen's smile grew wider. "You lost the game."

**Mother of god that was dorky. Now I wasn't sure of what to do for this song and then I saw candy and I thought POCKY~! For those of you that don't know what pocky is its basically biscuit sticks covered in chocolate and a few other flavors. They are SO GOOD! The pocky game is real, search it on YouTube. Now the next one is one of my favorite song**s **and it's originally in Japanese but it's ****super cute. Now a little A/N a head of time for this next one the match with John vs. Heath Slater is totally made up. After all, this is a fan**_**fiction**_**, and I usually excel at these things. **

Song 4: I like you, I love you; sung by Kagamine Rin, music by gomu, lyrics by fernandoP

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_(ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?)_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_(isogashii nara, gomen)_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_(sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii)_

_I want to talk with you._

_(oshaberi ni tsukiatte)_

Well, John had done it. He had done something that he really tried not to. But really, who didn't see this coming? He sure as hell didn't, but even if he did he'd still be in this situation. John was on his way back to the locker-room after a match with Heath Slater and, as Stephen had called them, 3MBeiber. That name always made him chuckle. Well he was _supposed _to be just fighting Heath Slater but his 'buddies' joined in the fight to aid their friend, but John threw them out of the ring and prevailed. He opened the door to the locker-room to find it mostly empty, but he heard some noises coming from the back where he couldn't see. For a moment he wondered what it would be like if he could see through walls...He made his way to the back and saw his favorite Irishman in his street cloths covered in sweat and his hair messy, which he was actually trying to fix. But alas some of the fiery red hair was stuck to his forehead and refused to come off. John chuckled and walked up behind his Irish friend. Stephen saw him in the mirror and smiled a little.

"Hey Steph, hair trouble?" John asked, not being able to keep the smile off his face.

Stephen chuckled and looked back at John. "How could you tell?"

"Well I would have to give the credit to observation."

Stephen chuckled again and shook his head at John, still smiling, before returning his attention back to the stubborn bunch of hair. "So how'd your match go, fella? I'm assuming you kicked 3MBeiber's arse."

Again, John chuckled at the nickname given to 3MB by Stephen. "Yeah...they tried to cheat but I still beat 'em. But you're not very surprised by that are you?"

Stephen shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I've had to deal with them myself."

"Like when Jinder Mahal grabbed your 'arse'?"

Stephen blushed a deep pink, causing John to laugh. Oh yeah, Stephen remembered that. In fact, he still got nightmares from it and whenever Jinder Mahal was around he had this need to watch his backside more often than usual. Stephen glared at John, but the Boston-born wrestler knew it wasn't sincere and laughed even more seeing how the blush was still there.

"Oh yeah you think that's real funny, don't ya John?" Stephen said a little annoyed.

John laughed even harder. "That wasn't even the best part! The best part was when you bitch slapped the guy, twice as a matter of fact!"

Stephen grumbled a little and looked away from John, still blushing. "He _grabbed _my _arse! _How else was I supposed to react? Besides...isn't that how one would normally react after being touched in that area by someone you don't particularly like?"

John shrugged, but still laughed. "I suppose so, but it was still funny. Although..."

Stephen looked at John, who had stopped laughing and almost seemed a little irritated, with new found interest. "Although what, John?"

John now had his jaw clamped shut and had begun developing his own light blush, which just made Stephen even more interested. Just for fun, Stephen poked John's arm.

"C'mon Cena, although what?" Poke. "What is it Cena~?" Poke. "C'mon don't leave me hanging fella." Poke. "Tell me." Poke. "Tell me." Poke. "Tell me." Poke. "Teeellllll meeeee~!"

Before Stephen could poke John's bicep again John grabbed his hand while trying to maintain a level of 'control' and 'decorum', if you could even call it that. The answer to Stephen's question was that John didn't like it very much when Jinder Mahal grabbed his friend's rather _sexy _ass. In fact he had felt himself flare up with jealousy. But he did find himself smiling soon after when Stephen slapped Jinder Mahal across the face, _twice. _Though he didn't know why the Irishman slapped him twice, probably just for emphasis saying 'don't touch', which sometimes makes him wonder why Daniel Bryan has 'NO' on the back of his trunks. Perhaps it's a message to Kane? Who knows? John took a deep breath and smiled again at his friend, covering up whatever emotion he had been feeling before.

"It was nothing Steph, really. You wanna walk with me and talk for a little while?"

_What can I do? What's the point?_

_(dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?)_

_Um…what game should we play?_

_(etto…geemu demo suru?)_

_Word games?_

_(shiritori shi yo)_

_Daqui-"ri"…"Ri"n _

_(shiri to 'ri'…'ri'n)_

_I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this…_

_(gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne…)_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_(onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?)_

_Um…I…I don't have any water_

_(e eto, atashi…mizu de ii ya)_

_Take your eyes off the monitor_

_(kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta)_

_I have to simulate distance_

_(suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto)_

"Sure why not fella?"

They both packed up their stuff and began walking aimlessly around the arena, though there wasn't much talking. Honestly it seemed to be a little awkward for both of them. John knew why, but Stephen...not so much. So to hopefully lighten the seemingly awkward atmosphere Stephen broke the silence.

"Hey John I see a vending machine over there, ya wanna get something?"

John glanced over at the machine and shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm a little thirsty so I might as well get some water."

They both walked over to the vending machine and put their money in, though they both got water, which oddly cost more than the Snapple. John looked at his watch and saw that it was really late and thought that he should get back to the hotel and call it a day. But still...he wanted to talk with Stephen more and possible tell his Irish friend about his feelings. But where would he...wait a minute! He glanced at his watch again just to be sure and held back a whoop. By this time almost everyone had cleared out of the arena but they hadn't started packing up the ring!

He slightly nudged Stephen to get his attention. "Hey Steph, follow me!"

And with that he began walking off at a fast pace to his destination. He glanced behind him to make sure that Stephen was following him and indeed he was, though he was confused as hell. He found the doors that lead to the ring and opened them to be greeted with almost complete silence. He felt Stephen bump into him from behind and smirked, glancing back at his friend for a moment to gesture for him to follow him and began walking down towards the ring. The large room was completely empty so they could hear their footsteps echo. It was weird...normally when you walk in here during RAW or SMACKDOWN or a Pay-Per-View event, or any other even involving the WWE it would be so loud you couldn't even hear yourself think. It was weird to hear almost nothing. Both John and Stephen plopped their bags near the barricades and John jumped up onto the apron and offered Stephen a hand.

Stephen looked up at John with a questioning look. "Are you sure this is OK John?"

John smiled and shook his head. "Nope, but we'll be outta here before anyone notices."

"Is that a promise?"

John nodded quickly. "Sure, it's a promise."

Stephen chuckled and took John's hand hoisting himself up. John almost slipped but grabbed the top rope to secure himself. Sure he could hoist Big Show up on his shoulders and deliver and Attitude Adjustment, but that's when he's pumped up and ready to go _and _his upper body. Right now he was a little shaky from touching Stephen, so it wasn't as easy. But lucky for him Stephen didn't ask. They both sat down next to each other in the middle of the ring and looked at all the empty seats.

"Wow..." Stephen said. "This is...it's..."

"Trippy?" John suggested.

Stephen shrugged a little. "Yeah, its 'trippy'...I guess. I guess I'm just so used to it being really loud and filled with people. But can you blame a fella?"

John shook his head. "Nope, can't blame a fella at all. Even when a fight isn't ensuing there's still some chatter, and with thousands of people all in one place talking all at once it tends to get louder than intended."

Stephen nodded and grunted in agreement. "Yeah...it seems almost like a paradox for there to be no noise at all."

"Who's Atall?"

Stephen turned to John glaring at him but with a playful grin. "Really?"

Cena smiled. "Really."

Stephen's grin grew, knowing at what John was getting at, and leaned closer to the other man. "Really?"

John smiled even more and leaned closer as well. "Really."

_And yet I watch that idiot_

_(sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara)_

_My throat is dry and I can't speak_

_(nodo ga kawai te koe de nai)_

_Sigh…what to do_

_(puha…dou shiyou)_

_I'm being honest, you see….._

_(ano ne, jitsuha ne…..)_

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_(dame da, yappari kowai no)_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_(kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni)_

_Why is it so hard?_

_(kono kimochi doushite kurushii no)_

They continued their little routine until John realized just how close he was to Stephen's face and stopped, repressing a blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. Their faces were mere centimeters apart...oh so close.

"_Don't lose your head now Cena!" _John thought to himself. _"You don't want to screw this up."_

John swallowed a little, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Stephen looked a little stunned to, then again that might just be from the closeness. Slowly, as if not to startle Stephen, John backed away and cleared his throat.

"Well...ahem, you...wanna play a game?" John said rather awkwardly, trying to lighten the seemingly heavier atmosphere.

Stephen back up as well and sat there for a moment with a light blush on his face before nodding. "Uh...sure, what kind of game?"

John thought for a moment. "How about a word game, you know where you say one thing and I say another thing which is the first thing that comes to my mind?"

Stephen shrugged. "Sure, why not? So are you going first?"

"Yeah, throw 'em at me."

Stephen couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Alright, um...vegetables?"

"Daniel Bryan."

"Fire."

"Kane."

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Cheer leader."

"Hot dog."

"Ketchup."

"Movies."

"Hollywood."

_He-he-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_(ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?)_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_(isogashii nara, gomen)_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_(sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii)_

_I want to talk with you_

_(oshaberi ni tsukiatte)_

_What can I do? What's the point?_

_(dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka)_

_Um…ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!_

_(etto…sore ja ja janken shiyo)_

_Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think_

_(jankenpon aiko desho)_

_I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring_

_(gomen ne, tsumaranai ne)_

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_(onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?)_

_Um…I…I don't have any water_

_(e eto, atashi…mizu de ii ya)_

_See, even if it's sudden_

_(ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo)_

_It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry_

_(okashii tte omottara gomen)_

_Maybe it's surprising_

_(bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no)_

_But, I wanted to hear, err…_

_(demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto…)_

_Sigh…what to do_

_(puha…dou shiyou)_

_I'm being honest, you see….._

_(ano ne, jitsuha ne…..)_

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_(dame da, yappari kowai no)_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_(kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni)_

_Why is it so hard?_

_(kono kimochi doushite kurushii no)_

_I'm being honest, you see….._

_(ano ne, jitsuha ne…..)_

"Vickie Gurerro."

"Silence."

"CM Punk."

"Egotistic maniac."

"Big."

"Big Show."

"AJ."

"Asylum."

"Bad tanning."

"Jersey Shore."

"Kittens."

"Fluffy."

"Color."

"Red."

"Me."

"Cute."

Stephen paused for a moment checking to see if he heard John right. But judging by the look of panic on the other man's face he had heard him correctly.

"You...you think I'm cute?" Stephen asked, a little dazed.

John blushed and began stuttering. "W-Well sometimes I-I-I mean some of th-the things you do look cu-cute but...I...um..."

_I-I, I, I, I, I_

_(a ta atashi, ata, atashi, , ano, ano)_

_Hey, you are, um…_

_(ano ne, anata ga, aa)_

_I, sorry, wait…I-I…_

_(atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi)_

_I, I, um…hey…_

_(a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne)_

_You're the one I li…_

_(anata ga, su…)_

Stephen leaned forward to get closer to john, almost in his face with John backing up a little. "Yeah, what is it John?"

John gulped and looked every-where except at Stephen. "Well...the thing is, you...uh...sorry wait a minute." John cleared his throat again, blushing even more. "I...um...you're the person I li…"

Stephen leaned in closer, a smile now playing on his face. "Yeah, John?"

_Hey, honestly %*#, I, um_

_(ano ne, jitsuha %*#, atashi, ata)_

_I, um, um, hey…_

_(atashi, ano, ano, ano ne)_

_You're…um…_

_(anata ga, aa…)_

_I, sorry, wait, he-hey_

_(atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne)_

_Umm, I…_

_(e eto, atashi…)_

_You're the one that…!_

_(anata no koto ga…!)_

John gulped again not being able to beat the dry feeling in his throat. "Well...you see...considering the circumstances...I guess I should, um, tell you that I..."

Stephen raised an eyebrow and now looked at John with those big blue eyes, making John shudder a little.

_Hey, I, you're the one that I…_

_(ano ne atashi anata no koto)_

_Hey, I, you're the one that I…_

_(ano ne atashi anata no koto)_

_I, to you…_

_(atashi wa anata ga…)_

Seeing how John was leaning back, Stephen decided to take the initiative of climbing onto John's lap, straddling him, making the pink on John's face turn red.

"You what, John~?"

John stared at Stephen wide eyed and almost speechless except for "I...I...I..."

_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li…li_

_(su, su, susu, susu, su…su)_

_Lii, sigh…Sorry, I forgot_

_(suu, waa…gomen, wasure te)_

…_Wait!_

_(…matte!)_

_Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li_

_(su, su, susu, susu susu)_

"I...I...I forgot...um, wait a minute!" John said hastily, which furthered Stephen's interest. "I li...li...li…li...li..."

_Like, I love you!_

_(suki, daisuki!)_

"Like, I love you damn it!"

Before Stephen could react John pulled him down and kissed him.

*** sweat-drop* Wow….that took longer than expected. But lucky for me its exam week and I don't have any exams so….a whole week off, which I am going to spend catching up on my sleep, thank you very much. Plus it's my mom's weekend so I just might go over to her house early. The whole thing about how it's weird when the arena is quiet is pretty true. if you've ever been to a WWE event (I've been to RAW) you'll know that it's REALLY loud, as in louder than it is on TV. Now when I went with my friend Stephanie we had floor seats (they were comfy XD) so I don't know if it's different when you're sitting somewhere else but sill...LOUD! We went Sept 24, 2012 and I remember after the camera's went off and people were starting to leave Sheamus and CM Punk started going at it in the ring so everyone ran back to the seats. Sheamus won and Punk was KO'ed and it was AWESOME! Afterwards Paul Heyman was like "Uh..." and THAT was funny! The look on his face was priceless! Now this little section was inspired by the situation I'm in, so I've been listening to this song a lot. Basically here's the deal, a few months ago my friend Shania pointed out that my guy friend Jacob had been showing signs to 'liking' me if you get my drift. Now I let it go for a while but then a few weeks ago I grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing the "ALL THE THINGS" thing and we basically held hands for like half an hour. It was then I started contemplating my feeling for him and last Tuesday when I was trying to go to sleep I realized that I liked him too, so I went downstairs and talked my dad's ear off until midnight. The next day was a snow day so I was able to sleep in. I haven't been able to see him in a while and it's killing me. Now this is really weird but….what should I do? I want him to make the first move but I also want to tell him that I feel that way too because he might be nervous to ask me out because he might be afraid that I'll say no but if I try a direct approach I'll choke up. And if he does ask me out if I say yes I'll sound too desperate but if I say sure I might not sound interested! ARGGH WHAT DO I DO? Reviews are love! **

**Love and yaoi**

**~ladyknights104 **


End file.
